Going Away
by Artemisia-Luna
Summary: The calico twins weren't always a Jellicle. They were first part of the infamous business of which their father, Macavity, ran. But, not surprisingly, the calico queen, known as Rumpleteazer, wanted out. Hating the fact that she wasn't allowed to do much, she decides to try and escape the life she is living, followed by her partner in crime and brother, Mungojerrie.


A/N:

Hey guys! A new cats fanfiction, my second one for cats the musical. And I have to say, I've fallen in love with this musical and also a couple of other ones. This idea has certainly got all my focus on, but I am just going along as I write. I have a main idea and like a draft for each chapter, but I hate sticking to drafts. So bare with me.

The characters which this is based around are: Mungo, Teazer and Macavity. Also with some other characters in the show and probably a great deal of OC's as I go along.

TS Elliot owns the poems, and Andrew Lloyd Webber owns the actual show. All rights go to them, and my grateful 'thank you's!', as I would have nothing to write on if they hadn't done the poems or the musical.

-Prologue-

"Come 'ere!" A voice of which was cockney shouted down a hallway. A little after the voice was heard a small, grey rat came from no where, followed by a young calico queen. The queen had eagerness in her eyes. "I said, get 'ere!" She spoke, grumbling under her breath as she tried yet failed to pounce on to the minute creature. "Stupid rat." The calico queen dusted herself off before beginning her chase with her lunch once more.

She was so entranced with catching this rat, that she didn't even see whom was right in front of her. Blind to her surroundings, she crashed into the one cat which no one would like to get on the bad side off. Sending both her and a red furred cat. A loud, booming growl was heard in the calico's ears.

"Do you ever watch where you are going, Rumpleteazer?" The red tom asked, shoving her off himself so that he could stand up. Rumpleteazer looked up slowly, biting her lip slightly. She could feel the tom's glare cut straight through her, like a knife.

"Sorry, Macavity, Sir." She squeaked, her voice shaky as she stared into his angry eyes. Macavity raised his eyebrows at her, yanking her up with the scruff of her neck.

"I thought I kept telling you to stay with your brother? Its not safe for you just to be wandering around." Macavity hissed darkly.

"Jerrie's been trainin' all the time. I've just been allowed ter do me own fin'"

"Do your own thing?" He let out a laugh, rolling his yellow eyes at her. "When Jerrie is training, I expect you to stay in your room. I don't expect you to be chasing a lowlife rat around the building." The tom told her, letting her go.

"But bein' in me room is borin'! There's nuffink ter do but sit 'round. I need a job ter do, anyfink would do." The calico queen somewhat pleaded, her eyes wide as golf balls as she stared upwards at Macavity. He grumbled again.

"Teazer, there is a reason to why you can't go training with the rest of the toms, or on any missions." The red tom sighed, staring at his paws. "I can't let my only daughter get hurt. You are to stay in the hideout, and yes, you are to sit around. Someday you will have a job to complete but not today. But soon." Macavity turned on his heel, "Go to your room." He ordered before casually strolling off. Teazer hissed.

"Don't do this, go do that. Follow me rules. Blimey, how I 'ate it 'ere." She grumbled. Her tail hanged limp as did her ears as she sadly walked towards her's and Jerrie's room.

Jerrie, of course, was sat in the cramped little room. He was hanging upside down from the bunkbed, counting the cracks on the floor. His eye's flickered upwards as he noticed someone come into the room. A wide smile occupying his face when he saw his twin sister.

"Teazer! Where 'ave yer been?" He asked, jumping down gracefully to the ground, not even leaving a sound.

"I've just been out." She mumbled flatly.

"Out? Out of the 'ideout?" Jerrie panicked slightly, his eyes grew with worry.

"No. Out of this room." Teazer shrugged before a knowing glisten appeared in her eyes. "That's what we should do Jer! Go out! See the world!"

"No,no,no Teazer." Jerrie shook his head quickly, pulling her towards her bed and sitting down with her. He gently put his paws on her shoulders. "We can never go out, not wiv out Macavity's permission."

"Ha. Like 'e would give us permission. No, wait, he'd give yer permission, just not me." She muttered bitterly. "Jerrie, why does 'e never let me train? 'e always tells me to always look my best, don't chase rats, stay in my room. Its unfair!" Jerrie simply shrugged.

"I don't know, Teaze. Yer are his daughter. Maybe that's why."

"Hmm, yeah. Maybe." The calico queen gently set her head on his lap, staring sadly at the cracked wall ahead of her. "One day Jer, I'm leaving 'ere." She promised herself.


End file.
